1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more specifically, to a gastric partition clip for gastric partition to help the patient suffering from morbid obesity lose weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In developed countries, so many people are overweight. A person having too much weight tends to cause diseases such as diabetes, heart problem, etc. The problem of overweight is harmful to the health. In order to control the weight, one may have to diet. However, controlling the weight by eating special food gives little help to a person suffering from morbid obesity. In this case, a gastro-intestinal bypass or gastric partition may be necessary. However a gastro-intestinal bypass may cause a mal absorption problem and result (resulting) in a nutrition disorder or even liver failure. A gastric partition is to reduce the volume of the stomach so as to minimize the meal-size (meal-5ize) achieving weight loss. A traditional gastric partition, as shown in FIG. 1, is to make a through hole in the body of the stomach, and then install nails to the body of the stomach in four lines to partition a stomach pouch about 5-30 ml having an opening of diameter about 10 mm, and then fix the opening with a gore-tex or marlex belt. This method limits the amount of food taken into the stomach. However, this method is complicated, takes much time, causes much pain, puts the patient to the chance of side effects including leakage and wound infection. Furthermore, when a gastric partition is done, the stomach cannot be resumed to its former status.